


Win A Date And Maybe More

by Just_a_transboy_writing



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_transboy_writing/pseuds/Just_a_transboy_writing
Summary: Being forced to go on date with a celebrity was not how Zuke thought he was going to spend a day but after receiving a letter he knew that was how he was going to spend it. He didn't want to go on it but after some convincing he was finally able to decide that he was going on it. What is going to be the worst thing that happens?
Relationships: 1010 & Neon J. (No Straight Roads), 1010 | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Why Did I Do This Again?

Zuke yawned quietly as he opened up the manhole just above their sewer home before grabbing their mail that was shoved in between the cracks of the concrete, which functioned as an improvised mailbox for them. He began flipping though each letter before stopping at one that felt oddly out of place in the usual fan mail they received. His eyes drifted down the glossy white paper which almost seemed like it couldn't even really exist from how blinding it was. His eyes drifted to the letter's delivery address before he cocked his head to the left once he saw that it was his name written in a flowing script. He also couldn't ignore the fact that came from Baracca Mansion which made him bite the inside of his cheek.

"May did you sign me up for something again?" Zuke asked her calmly as he flipped the letter back and forth between his fingers as he sat down on the couch to rest his legs. He sat down to his side as he waited for his best friend and roommate to answer his question. 

"No~" Mayday teased him with a soft nervous giggle which meant that she did sign him up for something without his permission. "Why did you get something in the mail?" She walked out of the upgrade room with a smile before her eyes widened at the neon letter next to her drummer. "Aw your so lucky Zuke!" She pouted quietly while flopping down next to him with enough force to make the couch shake.

"Why am I lucky?" Zuke asked her while moving the letter closer to himself in case it was knocked to the floor and Ellie got to it before they could. "If you signed me up for those dating websites again I'll personally make sure to fed your leftovers to Ellie." He wouldn't actually do it but he couldn't help but make the false threat against her.

"Well you are going on a date but hear me out first! Do you remember when the magazine I picked up two months ago had the double spread of 1010? It was actually an ad for a win a date with one of their members! I signed us both up for it but I think you might actually be a winner!" Mayday was bouncing up and down happily as she quickly tried to swipe up the letter to see if he had won or not since the excitement was killing her. "Come on Zuke! You have to open it! Can you read it out loud!" She watched her bandmate smack himself in the forehead with the letter before looking her dead in the eye.

"That is going to be the last time I let you use my computer without supervision." Zuke wasn't angry but he was still very disappointed that his bandmate would sign him up to go on a date with a member of 1010. "I hope it's just a letter telling me that I got close to winning but I didn't win." His voice was quiet as he mumbled what he hoped the letter contained. He began slowly opening it up while his eyes drifted down the fancy writing that filled the letter.

"Dear Zuke, You have been randomly chosen to take apart in a group date with four other winners. Your assigned date is Rin the leader of 1010. You must dress nicely and be on your best behavior since you and the other winners are going to be dining with the members of 1010 at la Route Cramoisie. The dress code for the evening is Black Tie. The time of the dinner is at 1900 hours or at 7 pm sharp and the date is October 18th. After dinner is a night of ballroom dancing and a romance movie. If you want to be let you must bring this letter with you." Zuke read the last line with a soft sign before frowning at the roboticness of each word that now that he looked hard enough seemed to be printed instead of written out.

"You're so lucky Zuke! You get to go on a date with Rin! He's one of the hottest ones and he's also the biggest flirt!" Mayday shook him with a smile before she began planning what he would wear. "We have to go shopping for you tomorrow! I already had some money saved up so we can rent you a tux instead of buying one!" She firmly spoke to him before turning to watch him flick at the edges of his letter. "What's wrong Zuke?" She tilted her head as she began poking his cheek to get him to smile at least once.

"I don't think I'm ready to go on date with someone. All I can think about is what happened in my last relationship repeating again." Zuke patted his scalp above his hair line that still had a deep burn from when Eve had accidently sat his hair on fire during her art show in college. "Maybe you can go instead of me?" He asked while shrugging his shoulders nervously since he didn't feel emotionally ready to go. 

"I don't think you can even view it as a date Zuke. You don't get to choose what you do so just imagine it as being forced to go out with someone you hate." Mayday spoke to him with a smile as she watched a small smile finally peek out. "You can just go and hang out like you are going on a friend date too or if you can't handle it you can sneak away from him like what you did last time you went on a date with someone." He teased him since she could remember him waiting outside of the restaurant as he sent several apology text messages to his date after he climbed out of the bathroom window.

"Your right. I'll go." Zuke raised his hands in defeat since he knew that once May sent her mind to something that she wouldn't stop till it became a reality like their rock revolution. He also didn't want her to tire herself out in her attempts to get him to go on the date with him. "I mean what's the chance that I'll actually fall in love again. The chance even lowers down to a small decimal since I'll be going on a date with Rin."


	2. So Far So Good

Zuke stared at himself awkwardly in a broken mirror before fixing his black tie. He felt strange in it since he had only spent time in a suit jacket instead of the entire suit. He swallowed nervously while mentally preparing himself for anything that could possibly happen tonight.

"You look so good Zuke!" Mayday spoke to him with a smile before pushing him towards the sewer exit. She carefully placed the letter into his suit pocket so he wouldn't forget about it by accident or on purpose. "Maybe I should take a photo of you so I could show it off at your future wedding with him!" She teased him as she pulled out an old polaroid camera before making him do any awkward pose. "Smile!" She was treating him like a younger brother who was going off to prom with each flash of the bar by making him pose for each shot.

"May can I go now? I want to get this night over with as soon as possible...." Zuke spoke to her with a tired smile before watching her nod happily as she began choosing the best photo out of the thirty she had taken. He began to climb up the ladder while making sure the letter was still in his breast pocket and didn't fall out. He was holding his breath as he climbed out into the neon lights of his district.

His orange eyes drifted to their silver moped which was parked right next to their sewer home. He grabbed his blue helmet off the seat before putting on his head sloppily. He pulled out the keys from his pants pocket before putting them into the ignition. He revved the engine before reading the directions to la Route Cramoisie which was in the Dream Fever district. He swallowed down nervously as he prayed not to run into Eve, even though they were on better terms now, as he began speeding his way towards the district since he wanted to get it over with it as soon as possible.

Zuke could barely see the neon lights from each district as he nearly broke every traffic law that was in the city so he could get the date over with. He began to slow down though as he began driving down the road to find the restaurant where his date was supposed to happen. He stopped when he could see the neon red building which nearly blinded him before he attempted to read the flashing lights above. "La Route Cramoisie...." He mumbled to himself as he began parking into an alleyway that was right next to the restaurant just in case he needed to run away as soon as possible.

Rin was waiting by the front door along with his brothers for his date since theirs had arrived before his did. He nervously fidgeted with his solid gold cufflinks as he began looking around for his date. "What do you think they look like? Do you think they wore a suit or a dress?" He asked them with a nervous smile while earning himself a friendly nudge from Purlhew.

"I'm sure they look wonderful big brother." Purlhew spoke to him kindly before he heard a cough come from Elonie to tell them that his date had finally arrived. "Their they are now. You just have to.....to....greet them." His voice trailed off awkwardly once he saw who was walking towards them.

Once the young man stopped in front of them he took a deep breath in and out. Zuke awkwardly stared up at the robotic boyband before pulling out his crumpled up letter to show them why he was there. "I'm here for my date with Rin." He flinched slightly when the letter was snatched out of his hands before the boyband began to scan it up and down.

"It's real." Zimelu teased in a sing-song whisper before poking his younger brother's white cheeks. "Only your bad luck would have landed you with a date that had beat the shit out of us before." He was quickly swatted in the face with the letter before it was handed back to the blue haired human. 

"Let's go in then my dear. My love you've kept us all waiting. '' Rin spoke to the smaller man with a smile before wrapping his arms around his waist. He was using his generic flirting just because he knew that somehow the date would go bad. "Let's go in and I'm sure a ravishing beauty such as yourself is hungry." He whispered into the young man's ears just to watch him flush red. 

Zuke was trying to look everywhere but the robot was touching him and flirting with him as he was shown to his table. As soon as he sat down though the waiters began to fill up his water glass and give him a menu for the night. His eyes drifted to the others on the date with the robotic boys who were sitting in similar tables next to him. He could count two young, one other young man, and someone he could really see but they were talking with Elonie like they had known each other for years.

His eyes quickly drifted back to the menu before he felt himself physically cringe once he saw that some of the menu's prices were in the thousands. "I could pay for my entire college debit with the price they are charge." He thought to himself before choosing the wagyu steak with a side salad. He could feel Rin's eyes practically burn though the menu just to stare at him before he placed it down when the waitress came over. "I'll have the wagyu steak with the side salad." He spoke to her nervously before looking at his date.

Rin gave him a teasing wink before he watched the blue haired man attempt to hide his face once again with the menu. "He is kind of cute when he's nervous." He spoke to himself quietly before gently pushing down the menu with a smirk to just see how red his face had become.


	3. Please Don't Leave Me Alone

Zuke looked down at the steak on his plate as he pushed it around with his fork to distract himself. He looked up at his date who was looking everywhere but at him. He sighed quietly before looking at the other dates nearby who all seemed like they were all having a better time than him. "How have you been?" He asked quietly to break the ice before he attempted to take a bite of the steak, cringing at the over salted taste in his mouth. 

"We've been good. Even though our factory is still in ruins and we have to be rebuilt by hand after we get destroyed." Rin couldn't help but sound bitter since he recently had to get his legs fixed after falling off the stage during practice. "Are you enjoying your meal?" It was a dry conversation and they were both clearly uncomfortable. 

"It's good. How are you enjoying your meal?" Zuke asked him before mentally berating himself since Rin wasn't eating and neither was his brothers since they were unable to eat. He took a sip of his water before nervously standing up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom." He quickly walked towards where he thought the bathrooms were before freezing up when he saw one of the restaurant workers standing between the men and women restrooms. "Fuck me...." He grumbled while grabbing his ID from his inner suit jacket pocket. He already knew what was going to happen so he began to mentally prepare himself since he still hasn't changed the little f to a little m since he had been broke since college.

"ID please." The worker asked him as he handed her his ID so he could get the humiliation over with. When it was handed back to him she gestured towards the women's room. He sighed quietly before grumbling under his breath as he pulled out his phone.

"Mayday I'm jumping out the window right now." The blue haired man had sent the text to his best friend before leaning against the wall as he tried not to throw himself out of the bathroom window. "I had to get ID'd to go to the bathroom. Once this date is over I'm talking to Tatiana and Eve about how transphobic this place is. Eve is going to get this place shut down in less then a day once she knows what they did." He was double texting her now since he needed to rant.

"Holy shit. She is going to be pissed and tear down each wall with her bare hands." Zuke chuckled at the image in his mind as he pressed his back against the wall. He stared up at the window before deciding what he was going to do.

"May I'm going to calm down first before I leave. I'm going to drive out of the city tonight. I need to get away just for a little while." Zuke texted her which just earned him a single thumbs up emoji from her. He tucked his knees into his chest as he began trying to calm himself down since he felt shaky.

Rin was now awkwardly sitting by himself as he looked around nervously. He had a sinking feeling that his date had left him but he couldn't really blame him. He bite the inside of his metal cheek before standing up from his table. He gave a silent gesture to his brothers to act like nothing was wrong and to keep all their dates happy. He walked towards the bathroom before easily walking into the men's room since his father had scared all the workers into letting the robotic boys to do what they wanted or needed. Once he stepped into the empty room he began to panic while looking around before heading towards the window.

Zuke was standing on top of the bathroom sink before prying open the window. He silently said a prayer to keep his suit intact since he didn't want to pay the safe deposit they had placed on it. He began crawling out of the window before preparing for the fall. He jumped out of the window before falling down between the trash cans. He grunted in pain before standing up, dusting off the dirt and dust from his clothes. His chest was heaving as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

Rin was now nervously checking each of the stalls before heading towards the window since he had a feeling what had happened. He stood on top of the sink before attempting to crawl out of the window just to make sure his date didn't injure himself while escaping. He froze up once he was half way through the window since he felt himself become stuck before wiggling around. "Hello Zuke...." He spoke quietly once he saw the other man before awkwardly laughing.

Zuke jumped while looking up towards the men's window before groaning quietly. "Do you need help?" He began pushing the trash cans underneath the window so he could help out even though he didn't want to. "Give me your hands." Once their hands were intertwined he began pulling on his hands till he heard the pop of the window before feeling himself fall backwards as he dragged the robotic man with him. 

They both hit the ground with a groan before Rin had realized how close their faces were together before he quickly stood up to dust himself off. "Are you already darling?" He asked quickly before pulling him up from the ground while checking him over for injury. "I didn't think you would leave though the men's restaurant. Did I really make you that uncomfortable?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck as he began awkwardly following the smaller man out of the back alley way.

"I didn't leave though the men's. I was forced to leave though the woman's." Zuke asked while heading towards his moped. He began removing his suit jacket along with the over tight tie. He wanted to get out of the suit as quickly as possible so he didn't need to damage it in anything else he did that night.

"Why did you leave though the woman's?" It was a genuine question since he didn't understand while he was in the woman's bathroom. He was following behind him cautiously since he didn't know what he could or should do anymore.

"The entire restaurant is transphobic. They ID check for bathrooms which is always a fun time." The sarcasm was dripping from his words as Zuke replied back to him before removing his shirt once they were in the alleyway away from the restaurant. He opened up the seat of his moped before grabbing his spare change of clothes that he had kept for emergencies. 

"I'm now glad that my father and Subatomic went to another restaurant tonight. My father would have blown a fuse if they ID checked his boyfriend." Rin spoke calmly as he watched the other man change out of the suit into his usual everyday clothing before getting on his moped. "Wait before you go, can I come with you?" He asked quickly while standing in front of the vehicle to prevent him from moving. "I don't think I can go back to deal with my brothers' teasing by myself! So please let me come with you!" His white hair was now sloppy as he pleaded with his date to take him away.


	4. Falling Like A Star

Zuke took one clear look at the begging robotic man before sighing in defeat since he couldn't say no to him. "Fine. But have you ever been out of the city before?" He asked him while grabbing Mayday's pink helmet out of the moped seat. "You also have to wear a helmet since I don't want you to end up covered in dents if we do accidently crash." The helmet was quickly tossed at the other man which was caught with military precision.

"No unless you count to do concerts." Rin put on the helmet before attempting to make it fit since it was made for someone with a smaller face. The green haired man reached over the handlebars to help him before angling his face downwards. Warm hands gently touched his cheeks as the strap was fixed before it suddenly left leaving him with an odd craving for more gentle touches.

"Then you're going to enjoy where we are going. I know the perfect place that's on the far outskirts of the city." Zuke spoke to him with a rare excited smile on his face before patting the area behind him. "Get on and hold on tight so you don't fall off." He revved the engine before feeling cold arms wrap tightly around his chest. "If you're scared and want me to slow down, tap once. Tap twice if you want me to speed up and tap three times if you want me to stop completely. Do you understand?" Those were basic rules that he had made up years ago but it usually kept his passengers safe.

Rin nodded before speaking out since he realised he couldn't see him. "I do." He buried his face into his neck before he felt the moped speed forward and out of the alleyway. His arms wrapped tighter around his chest but he didn't want to slow down. His eyes were wide as he saw the neon lights of the city blur by. He slowly tapped his chest twice as he felt it lurch forward with enough burst of speed. "Wow...." The blurring lights looked beautiful to him since he had never seen them up close before. 

"Do you like what you see?" Zuke asked loudly so he could hear him through the wind. He was surprised that he was able to impress the robotic man with a simple ride but he was happy anyways. He was nearly out of the city as he began slowly doing so they wouldn't get a ticket for speeding. 

"I love it! Everything looks so different!" Rin shouted out loudly while pressing his face closer to him. His cheeks were flashing bright white from excitement as they finally moved out of the city. His smile seemed to grow even wider as he watched the pavement slowly turn into dirt as they moved farther and farther away. "Where are we going?"

"It's a little place I know. I go there to calm down and to clear my head." Zuke spoke with a smile before slowing down further so he wouldn't mess the spot. He began drifting to the side of the road before slowly going off the road. "Are you ready to see why I like this place?" He stopped the moped before turning off the engine. He took a deep breath in of the fresh air before looking down at the arms that were still wrapped around him tightly. "You can let go now if you want." Teasing the other man he couldn't help but laugh as he watched the arms quickly pull away from him. 

Rin looked around the empty fields around them before giving the rocker a confused stare. "Why would this calm you down?" He asked quickly as he got off the moped along with his date. He watched the younger man open the moped seat before removing a blanket that was shoved deep into the seat.

Zuke grabbed the warm metal hands before dragging him down the hill near the road while carrying the blanket tightly to his chest. "You'll see. Just trust me okay." Once they were on a somewhat flat piece of land he laid down the blanket. He laid down on the old material before patting the area beside him. "Just look up."

Rin looked around cautiously before laying down next to the other man. He rolled his eyes before staring up at the night sky as his mouth fell open in surprise. Thousands of stars could be seen in the sky above them which he had only had ever seen when he went to the planetarium with Neon J. and his brothers.

"You can't see them because of the city lights but they are so wonderful. I've been up close and personal with them but they are still amazing from far away." The rock star should have been terrified of the night sky after his fight with DJ Subatomic but he still loved the sky. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Rin turned to look at his date to reply to him before watching him closely as he saw the moonlight on his skin. "It is but not as beautiful as you are." The flirt earned him a playful swat along with a soft chuckle before he watched the shorter man point up at the sky.

"See the constellation above us? That's Cassiopeia. You can tell by the slight double-u shape." Zuke pointed out the constellation carefully while tracing the shape with his fingers. "Do you want to play a game?" His voice was quiet as he turned to his side so he could talk to the robotic man clearly. 

"What type of game? A fun and dirty game?" Rin turned on to his own side as he stared at Zuke before giving him a teasing wink. It earned him a roll of the eyes but he noticed that there wasn't bitterness or even anger behind it.

"Let's play twenty one questions since we are still on our date. I'll go first if you want. How old are you exactly?" Zuke asked quietly while moving around slightly to get comfortable. "I mean the age you were built as." He didn't want to know the age of his current body but the one that he was modelled after.

"I'm actually around twenty-four I believe so I'm the second oldest after Purlhew. So how old are you?" Rin asked the same question with a smile before slowly moving their hands closer together. "Let me guess you're around twenty-six?"

"I'm twenty-three actually." Zuke spoke with a smile before holding the other man's hand before giving him a gentle squeeze. "My turn. Have you ever explored Vinyl City by yourself?" He didn't know how sheltered the robot was but he couldn't help but wonder. 

"No unless you count fan meets at random locations or shopping for publicity stunts." Rin answered before squeezing his hand back just as gently as he was squeezed. "Why do you walk with a limp? You don't have to answer if it's personal though." His voice was gentle as he gave him a caring smile.

Zuke bite the inside of his cheek before deciding if he should answer it or not. He looked down at him before relaxing at how kind he looked. "I was in a bad car crash when I was around seven. My spine was injured along with my left leg so I can't walk well. I use a cane but I didn't want to bring it tonight just in case it could be counted as a weapon and taken away from me because it is my drumsticks. So have you ever been to a bar arcade before?" 

Rin froze up at the answer before pulling the other man's hand to his lips before kissing it. He didn't expect it to be such an old injury, expectanting it to be more recent like he had fallen or crashed his moped recently. "No but it does sound fun. Since we were supposed to dance tonight would you like to dance with me?" He asked quietly while moving off the blanket while offering him a hand up. "We can use my phone for the music if you want." As he spoke he pulled out his phone with his free hand before sending a quick text to his brothers that he was fine and safe.

Zuke accepted the hand up before leaning against him for support. "You have to lead though. I can't really dance as well as you do." He smiled up at the older man before intertwining their fingers together once again.


End file.
